


Rememberance

by kmoaton



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall color brings back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

Allison called the color “Sea Green” but all Jack could see was Nathan’s eyes. It had been years since his death but every now and then, Jack would see something that would recall the manic scientist to mind. He learned not to share his thoughts with Allison because it would just bring tears. She loved Nathan but had never realized Jack had loved him too.

He found himself drawn to the room, imaging he was seeing Nathan’s eyes within the walls. Jack often wondered what would have happened between them if he had told Nathan how he felt.

Would he have kept his plans to marry Allison?

Would he have even given Jack a chance?

Would he just stepped on Jack’s heart and tossed the shards into the wind?

The ‘what ifs’ really didn’t matter anymore. Nathan was gone and all Jack had was sea green walls that reminded him of Nathan’s eyes.


End file.
